


The Monster Among Us

by GuiltyMoments



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: A overly Friendly Child, Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Am I Missing Anything?, Cussing, Everyone is Armed and Paranoid, F/M, Gay Characters, I wanna punch a Lemon boy, Implied Manipulation, Implied Self-Blame, M/M, Mentions of a dead character (Coco), Multi, Nakedness, OCs - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polus (Among Us), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Blame, THE PREVIOUS TWO HAVE NO CORALATION
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyMoments/pseuds/GuiltyMoments
Summary: Magenta and White arrive on Polus, fully prepared for a rough time there. What they don't expect the way the crewmates react to what Magenta is or what happens after she finally convinces them she is not a threat.
Relationships: Crimson + Cherri, Lemondrop/Void, Magenta & White, Umber & Sky
Kudos: 5





	1. An Unexpected Reaction

Magenta started to shake and mumble. White looks over at her friend, “Magenta?” she doesn’t respond. “Magenta,” still nothing, but now her mumbles have gotten clearer “no…” That was it. “MAGENTA!” 

She whipped from her slumber, her breath heavy and fearful. Magenta sighed, putting her hand on her face. The remnants of a dark figure escaping her waking thoughts. She wished she would forget the bastard that caused her such pain. She wanted nothing more to do with him, so why? Why must he invade her mind every time she closed her polycarbonate eye? She wished he would just go away and stay in the abyss she placed him in. 

“Are you ok?” White asked her concern clearly showing through her radiation helmet. Magenta laughed weakly, looking at the cold metal floor.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It was just a nightmare.” Magenta rubbed her face

“But…” white paused, looking at her frightened friend. Had she always been this repressed? She softened the concerned expression still present on her face and looked forward. “Well, if that’s true. You might wanna re-morph,” she said, pointing at Magenta’s sickle-hocked legs and the cream-colored raptorial appendages on the sides of her mouth. “Because, girl, you look sexy.”

“GAH!” she yelps, looking herself over. White laughed at her as she snapped her legs back into a more human shape. She bent her leg back in forth to make sure it was set right and sighed after she was sure it was. Then worked on the other. “Do you think we will be able to convince them I’m not a threat?” whites smiling face became grim, and she sat back. 

“ I’m honestly not sure, sweetheart. Not many crewmates on Polus have had good experiences with imposters.” she rubbed the back of her neck. “They’re at the forefront of the invasion, so the labs are constantly invaded by other imposters. A lot of people have died, Magenta.” Magenta puts her head in her hands. 

“Why are we even going there?” 

“We don’t have a choice. Its protocol for survivors to go to Polus. The higher-ups just can’t take the risk that we’re imposters” she leans over to and pats her friend’s back. Trying to give her as much comfort that she can. 

“Well, at least they got that part right.” Magenta snarked, standing up and starting a brisk pace up and down the dropship’s cold titanium floors. Magenta hated these things; the way they moved always made her anxious. It also didn’t help that they were powered by an element that seems to have a weird effect on her. Made her feel agitated, angry. She couldn’t wait to get off it. 

The intercom on the ship buzzed to life, “ATTENTION PASSENGERS PLEASE PREPARE FOR ARRIVAL TO P2261 LABORATORY OUTPOST. IT IS ADVISED TO REMAIN SEATED DURING LANDING PROCEDURE.” 

“About time,” White spat. “That fucking descent took forever,” White pats the seat next to her. Magenta looks at the ship’s exit, hugs herself, and walks back over to white. Sits down and waits.

“This is going to be a disaster,” she whispers.

After the landing procedure ended, The cargo door slowly opened, letting in a gust of cold air and snow. White had heard Polus was a planet of two extremes; you either got stationed in one of the two. Heat so extreme it could char the hairs right off exposed human skin or Freezing temperatures so cold it could put the planet earth’s historical Ice age to shame.

Of course, such extremes were no issue for a mimicking organism like Magenta. She could walk through lava and not get melted and withstand cold temperatures far more extraordinary than any lab could create. But no extremes could compare to the disaster that was about to happen. White hope they could make it out alive.

Magenta and White walked up to the now haft way open door. They held each other’s hand and took a deep breath as 6 crewmates and a child came into view. Great, the child was going to complicate things. They have a tendency to overreact, but that didn’t deter Magenta. 

She and White waved as the door hit the ground. One crewmate started walking up the ramp and extended a hand; He was lemon-colored in a female suit with short stature. White took his hand. 

“You must be Lemondrop the lead, I’m White.” White guessed

“Yes, tis I. and this is? He gestures to Magenta. 

“I’m Magenta,” she states bluntly. Lemondrop looks her up and down and returns to talking with White. Magenta scoffs. _Here we go._

“You won’t believe what an honor it is to have another hue join our ranks…” he began before the large crewmate in a pitch-black suit groned. 

“Oh, shove it, Lemon! Just introduce us so we can get back to our tasks!” he bellowed. Lemondrop flinched, then moved to the side and started introducing everyone. From what Magenta could gather from his irritated mumbles. Is that the big black one was Void he was in charge of security. The two reddish ones were Crimson and her daughter Cherri; they work in the specimen chambers with Violet. The other two were Umber and Sky. Magenta counted out all of them and came up two short.

“What about the last 2?” she asks Lemondrop. He looked at her, his vizor blocking the probably confused expression. 

“Oh! You mean Indigo and Green! You can meet them later. They’re setting up your rooms.” Lemondrop started down the ramp. “For now, let me and Void give you two a tour of the facility!” everyone began to disperse. Magenta panicked 

“Wait!” she said, taking a step down the ramp. All the crewmates present turn around, and White puts her hand on Magenta’s shoulder.

“What she means is, please wait a moment there’s something you all need to know before we continue.” Void crosses his arms, and Cherri hugs her mother “we want to be as transparent with all of you to avoid any incidents later on.” Lemondrop cocks his head to the side. Magenta continues where White stopped.

“You see, I was found on C21 by a researcher by the name of Pink..” Magenta slowly starts to morph, “ and despite her coworkers saying she was crazy, and telling her to burn my egg, she decided to raise me.” Lemondrop falls off the ramp, and Void prepares to tackle Magenta, White steps in his way. “ She raised me to care for humans and honor their values. So I just wanted you all to know. I AM NOT here to harm you all but to help and protect in any way I can.” 

Everyone was now as still as a statue, staring at the now fully revealed Magenta. She expected many types of reactions to her reveal. Shock, anger, fear, even disgust, but this tense yet relatively calm atmosphere. Was something she was not prepared for. Why were they so quiet? Why were they just standing there dumbfounded and not slowly backing away from or trying to kill her? Suddenly A resounding yet mocking laugh rang through the landing zone.

“I told y’all they were going to be imposters!” Umber was busting a gut. “ Y’all actually thought another hue was going to willingly come to Polus! HA!” Void rolled his eyes, and Lemondrop scoffed. White put up her hand. 

“I am human, Umber. Magenta is the only Imposter among us.” Umber stood straight. You could just hear the Oh _Fuck_ resound in his head. Lemondrop’s slightly perked up, and Cherri came out from behind her mother and approached Magenta. 

“Be careful, sweetheart.” her mother warned. Void tries to hold her back; _at least someone was sensible about the imposter in the vicinity._ But she avoids it the way children do, stopping no more than 7 inches away.

“Will you really protect us?” she asked, staring intensely at Magenta. She was shocked at the child’s bravery, and everyone was silent Void was still tense. She knelt and patted Cherri on the head, Crimson flinched just a little.

“Yes, I will try my very best to.” Cherri smiled a broad smile and sprinted back down to her mother.

“Did you hear that, mommy? Maybe now you won’t have to stay up anymore!” Crimson gave a soft yet sad smile. And an unshown sadness washed over everyone around. Then White clapped her hands, snapping everyone out of it. 

“ALRIGHT! I am perplexed; why are all of you so calm?” Lemondrop stood up, dusted himself off, and gestured to behind the two confused beings.

“ It is because we know you two can’t really do anything to us without getting blasted to atoms.” Magenta and white turn around and see two substantial de-atomizing guns pointing right at them. _Well, that is just great, but they shouldn’t be able to activate it without Void being at the security station._ Magenta pondered quickly as to why they would make such a stupid bluff, then she realized it might not be one. It was why Void ran up to them. She quickly swiveled and looked straight into his hands. He was holding what looked like a giant gun trigger. But she knew it wasn’t. It was an Omni-Directional Gun Control Device, it had to be. 

“A portable O.G.C.D?” she asked. White quickly turned to what she said.

“What?” She also looked down at the device, now very panicked, “ but that’s not possible; they should still be too unstable to function without blowing everyone up! You’re bluffing!” You could just feel the smug look on Lemondrops face as he walked back up the platform and stopped just behind Void. 

“oh, but it isn’t one. I assure you, dear hue, that device is very functional.” he rests a hand on Void. “ This man here is the one who invented it after all.” White just froze. Lemondrop took two sets of electrifying handcuffs from Void and approached.

“Now I apologize, dear hue, for doing this but with your friend here.” He looks up at Magenta as she slowly morphs back into her more human shape. “We must be sure you, too, are not an imposter.” he looks back over to White, “ _Especially_ if we are to believe your friend’s words about protecting us,” he says, holding out the cuffs. 


	2. Clearing The Room.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise, Enemies and allies are established among the group, airs get cleared, Magenta breaks something she probably shouldn't have, and a little girl is way too friendly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, This chapter took a bit longer to publish than Weak blood's did. But it's here now and I hope y'all enjoy it.

After they had both been cuffed, Magenta and White were escorted to the Medbay. When they got there, everyone human takes off their helmets. Violet heads for the computers and starts up the DNA scanner. 

“Alright boys, other side of the curtain.” she starts shooing them out. Void and Umber exit no problem, but Lemondrop shakes her off. 

“Oh no, not happening, Violet, we can’t risk it. If she is an imposter like Magenta, she could take advantage of the slight separation.” Violet crossed her arms 

“And if she isn’t Lemon, she will be exposing her very human elements to strangers. I would like to keep that type of exposure to a minimum.” Lemon throws out his hands. 

“But Violet!” She cuts him off.

“NO, do not BUT me Lemondrop, I don’t care if she is an imposter or not. I will not force a woman to expose herself to a bunch of men she  _ does not know.  _ Now,  _ OUT!” _ she shoves him past the curtain—Void Chuffs, a smug smirk present on his face.

“Nice try, Lemon.” Lemondrop composes himself, void continues, “I understand wanting to see some nice ass, but seriously man.” Lemondrop rolled his eyes but then smiles

“You of all people know I don’t swing that way.” Void chuckles 

“Yeah, Yeah.” He hugs Lemondrop from behind, resting his body against him, trying to reassure him, “Don’t sweat it, Sweetdrop. The cuffs will prevent any problems from happening between the girls. Relax.” Lemondrop takes a deep breath.

“Fine, but what the hell was that back there?” he asks, looking up at Void.

“What the hell was what?” He reverses

“Shove it? Really?” Lemondrop huffs and Void backs out of his hug.

“Oh come on, Lemon, I know you probably had this big speech you were going to monolog at White like you did with me when I first arrived.” He walks around and lowers himself to eye-level with Lemondrop. “Look, I couldn’t risk you going on and on. Those de atomizing guns can only be on so long before they overheat.” Lemondrop pouts for a moment but then rests his forehead on Voids. Void gives a soft smile. He knew he was forgiven.

“Oh, get a room!” Umber interjects, ruining the mood. Both Void and Lemon look at him then back at each other, smile, and say. 

“ We already have one.” Umber just keeps a dissatisfied look on his face

“Barf.”

Meanwhile, on the other side of the curtain, White had gotten fully undressed and stepped up onto the scanner. Magenta always liked to see White’s human features when she got to. Especially her skin. It was beautiful. As she grew, everyone around Magenta commented on how Whites’ skin tone was black, which always confused her. It was not, in fact, black but a rich brown color, like that of the expresso beans Pink always used. Which was apparently an unusual skin tone for a Tint. 

“Magenta, You’re staring,” White says, her emerald eyes boring holes into Magenta’s vizor. Magenta just smiles. “Your lucky I know you don’t mean anything by it, you pervert.” White snickers. Magenta then sticks out her tongue, and the appendages around her mouth open outward.

“ Alright, I’m about to initiate the scan. Please standstill.” Violet interrupts. White stands up straight and goes stone-faced. Magenta follows the neon green ring of light as it passed up and down in front of White. She feels a slight tug on her arm; she looks down and sees Cherri looking up at her. 

“What are those, and can I touch them?” she points to the appendages. Magenta looks up to Crimson, seeing if this was ok with her. She just gives an awkward smile as if to say  _ sure.  _ Magenta then kneels down, hands still shackled, and extends one of them for her to touch.

“Just don’t pull on them, alright?” Cherri gave the widest smile she had ever seen. It warmed her hearts. Cherri lifted her hands very slowly as if she was about to hold something very delicate. When she got close enough to touch it, Magenta twitched, and she quickly retracted her hand. She looked at her, shocked and concerned she hurt the friendly imposter. Magenta just giggled.

“It’s alright, you didn’t hurt me; they’re just a bit sensitive.” she waves them up and down. “Go on.” Cherri looked at her for a moment, then tried again. When she touched them, it was like touching her favorite velvet blanket. She started to pet it. 

“They’re so soft!” she spurts happily. Magenta smiles, trying to hide the pain in it. She wasn’t going to tell her, but the way Cherri was petting them was like rubbing an animal’s fur backward; it was quite uncomfortable. As if to notice her discomfort Crimson calls her daughter back over to her side. She pouts, but then she gets that look all mothers seem to give, and she scampers back to her mother. 

“Alright, all done. You can get dressed again, Miss White.” Violet says, “Sky can you get the boys after she is done?” Sky nods, White presses a button on the innermost side of her wrist, and her white suit begins to re-cover her. After it is done, she grabs her helmet and nods to Sky. Sky then heads to the curtain opening it. Umber turns around and smiles in relief. 

“Oh, thank god! I thought I was about to be pulled into a 3-way gay orgy.” He throws a thumb at Void and Lemon. “The items were getting comfortable.” Sky rolls her eyes as Umber walks past. “I know, right?” Lemon and Void follow.

“Well, what’s the verdict, Vi?” Void asks, leaning against the wall glaring at White. She rolls her shoulders, uncomfortable with his stares. Violet grabs a datapad and starts scrolling. After she is done, she put it back down.

“Completely and unequivocally human.” Void’s head snaps to Violet. 

“What?” Violet gets up and walks over to White, unlocking the cuffs

“Human, Void, She is what she claims to be.” she walks over to Magenta, Lemondrop steps in her way. 

“Are you sure?” he asks. Violet gives him a look of disdain. 

“Yes, I’m sure. The scanner does not lie.” Umber scoffs

“Yeah, I bet Coco would gladly agree.” Sky elbows him for his comment. Violet groans

“I told you that whoever was or still  _ is _ ,” she pauses, looking at everyone, “ The imposter among our group messed with the scanner! I just fixed it before they arrived!” Umber rolls his eyes, looking away, Violet sneers.

“Well, If someone was doing their job!” Umber snaps his head to her.

“Don’t go there, you bitch!” Violet laughs 

“ I wouldn’t have if you hadn’t pushed me, prick!” He starts walking towards her, ready to slap her into the stars. Void holds him back. Violet eggs him on, Lemondrop tries to stop her.

White walks over to Magenta, rubbing her wrists. Magenta cocks her head to the side concerned.

“They’re so… Dysfunctional?” she comments. 

“Any group would be after having one of their own killed and having to toss another into lava.” White retorts. Magenta straitens her head.

“Ah, right. That.” She rolls her neck after the group fought for a few minutes, “This fighting is starting to grind me, White.” she looks over to her friend. “Is it alright if I stop it?” White just shrugs, still looking at the chaos. Umber had finally managed to slap Violet.

“If you think that is for the best.” Magenta nods then takes a step forward and takes in a deep breath. White covers her ears, and Magenta lets out an ear-splitting screech, causing everyone to cover their ears tightly to escape the horrible sound. After she stops, everyone just stares at her.

“Are you idiots done bickering now?” she asks. They just continue to stare, she sighs in frustration. “Look, I know you all went through a lot the past few weeks and are  _ probably _ only fighting because the one thing you trusted betrayed you. Now you all are suspecting each other of being imposters.” her eye sweeps across all their confused faces. “ _ So _ let me put your suspicions to rest. No one in this room, besides me, is an imposter!” Voids straitens 

“And how do you know that?” he spreads his arms out. “Better yet, why should we trust your word?” White interjects

“You shouldn’t” she puts her hand on Magenta’s arm. “You should keep your suspicions of her till she… We can prove to be trusted. It’s smart, and we do not wish for you to trust us blindly.” she steps forward, putting her hand down, “But all that said,  _ I _ do trust her, and if she says you all are human. Then I trust all of you to that degree.” Void rubs his neck, feeling awkward. 

“Why are all you Tints so well-spoken?” he said venom in his tone. White just stared at him for a moment. White could tell he had meant it as an insult; she then tilted her head and closed her eyes.

“I could ask the same thing of the brutish mannerisms of the Shades.” Void glared at her, and she returned it in kind. Magenta waved a hand between them. 

“White, could you not?” she said, a sternness in her voice. White furrows her brows

“He started it.” White looked over at Magenta, and she saw her face move in a way that said,  _ are you serious?  _ White pouts. Magenta sighs; she knew The two Factions had an absolute hatred for each other, but still.

“You can be such a child sometimes.” She looks over to Void. 

“Look, to answer your former question to me, I can tell you all are not imposters simply by the fact that you do not admit a certain…” She paused for a moment looking for the correct word, “wavelength.” Violet steps forward past Void, a look of intrigue spread across her face. 

“ A Wavelength? What kind of…” Magenta cut her short. 

“ oh, uh, it is kinda hard to explain it to a human.” Her voice had gotten shaky all of a sudden. “But Pink and her research team managed to figure out that it is some sort of electrical impulse that…” she started to ramble off. Soon she felt a hand on her back, and she snapped out of a type of trance and then grabs her arm, tears forming at the tips of her visor. White was incredibly concerned, as was everyone else, but for an entirely different reason than her. 

“It was that research that got our former team targeted and killed,” she explained. There was no use in lying to them in this situation; in fact, the truth might help them trust Magenta. She looked over at Cherri; this was the perfect chance. 

“Magenta has been blaming herself for the death of everyone ever since.” Magenta gave her a questioning look. _ Why would she tell them that? _ Magenta thought. Her question was answered when Cherri suddenly ran over to her, giving her a hug.

“It’s not your fault! Just like when mommy said it was not my fault!” Magenta was shocked. She looked up at Crimson; there was a pain in her eyes, and then she realized why this girl’s mother was so willing to let Cherri do what she has been doing. _Oh dear, this young girl was blaming herself for one or both of the deaths? Why would she…?_ Magenta looked over to her friend, realizing something else. White just gave her a subtle but smug look. _By the Prism!_ _When had White noticed it, how? Had she been putting up one of her acts this whole damn time?_ It explained why she has been so cool-headed. When she knew her friend had a short temper. She had expected her to punch Void for the comment earlier, which is why she put out her hand.

She looked down at the girl, and she, in turn, looked up at her. Magenta wiped away the formed tears and crouched down, putting a hand on Cherri’s shoulder. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, and Cherri smiled and hugged her tighter, and she hugged her back. At that, everyone seemed to let go of the tenseness that had been building since Magenta’s reveal. She and White had done it. She was no longer a full-blown threat and enemy to them. Just a stranger that had some peculiar features. White sighed in quiet relief. 

Sky then taps Umber on the shoulders, he looks at her. She points to her wrists, and he snaps his head to Magenta’s.

“Ummm, excuse me, but…” Umber says, “Magenta, what happened to your cuffs?” Magenta backed away from her hug and looks at the cuffs. They were still attached, but she had snapped them in two.  _ Oh shit! When had she done that?  _ She heard Void choke a pained whine.  _ They looked custom too, crap. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those poor custom cuffs. Void might not recover from that heartbreak y'all! XD


End file.
